The Encampment
Overview A camp for soldiers stationed to defend Cassardis from monster attacks. It is the second settlement the player visits, and has a Riftstone whereby the player can summon his/her pawn. "Manamia was once a beautiful settlement. Generations ago, it was a place where a man could find a wife and raise a family. Now, the area is the headquarters for soldiers on alert for monsters threatening Cassardis Were you to visit, you might experience the wonder of a riftstone, where other pawns appear before your very eyes. When faced with the intimidating flames of the dragon, I remind myself that the Arisen will save us and that I must serve him." Places of interest *Command Headquarters *Enlistment Corps Base *Training Grounds Services Ecbal provides rest, item storage and skill learning services. Johnathan is a merchant that sells items for Rift Crystals, he can be found near the Rift Stone after the Hydra attack. He sells unusual equipment for rift crystals as well as items that let you change your own appearance or that of your Main Pawn, and elixirs that lets you change the Inclination of your Main Pawn. Characters The Encampment is the temporary home of soldiers of the Enlistment Corps. Ser Berne is a permanent resident of the base, as are the Ecbal and Johnathan. Mercedes is first met here, but does not return after the quest. The encampment is one of Reynard's visiting places. The soldiers include: Ser Arman, Ser Berne, Ser Bernis, Ser Cyrus, Ser Datson, Ser Devers, Ser Flint, Ser Georg, Ser Keene, Ser Larch, and Ser Westley. Quests *The enlistment Corps men, and their superiors all have escort quests that start at the Union Inn notice board in Gran Soren. Their escort quests will be available after your first meeting with Barnaby at the Pawn Guild, just before Lure of the Abyss. Ser Berne wants to go to the Shadow Fort. It seems like about half of the others want to go to Warrior's Departure, and the other half wants to go to Stones of Courage. Mercedes want to be escorted to The Shadow Fort, and rewards with a Lustrous Targe whilst Ser Berne offers a Gryphic Victory. Most of the soldiers will give you a little bit of cash (3,000 G) or special arrows as rewards. **As an added point of interest, it seems like about half of the men vanish by the time you reach Gran Soren, so it may be a good idea to build up their affinity before setting out on Off With Its Head so their missions are available as soon as you get to Gran Soren. *Jonathan and Ecbal also have escort quests, which become available only later in the game Main Quests *Upon a Pawn *Call of the Arisen *A Rude Awakening Side Quests *Strength in Numbers *Lost and Found *Search Party Notice Board Quests *Basic Training *Ruffled Feathers *Hounded by Fate *Arise to Power *Suppression *Extermination *Put to the Test *Final Farewell *A Formless Foe *Hobble the Foe *An Airborne Plague Notes *During the battles against the Cyclops and the Hydra, you will not be able to speak to the soldiers who are fighting with you but they are still considered part of your team. If you have any items that heal your entire party (such as Spring Water or Balmy Incense) then the fighting soldiers will benefit as well as you and your pawns. Gallery ENCAMPMENT.png|The Encampment map Dragon's Dogma - Encampment.jpg Category:Locations Category:Articles Containing Spoilers